die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Under Siege 2: Dark Territory
Under Siege 2: Dark Territory is the 1995 film and the sequel to Under Siege. It was released on July 14, 1995 and it was written by Richard Hatem & Matt Reeves and directed by Geoff Murphy. Steven Seagal returns as ex-Navy SEAL Casey Ryback. In the sequel of Under Siege, Ryback and his estranged niece Sarah (Katherine Heigi) go onboard a train from Denver to Los Angeles to attend to his brother's funeral. During the trip, a team of mercenaries, led by psychotic computer genius Travis Dane (Eric Bogosian) and mercenary leader Marcus Penn (Everett McGill) hijacked the train and set up the control blocks to take control of the weapons satellite Dane helped designed before his dismissal for his own bidding. Now Ryback teams up with porter Bobby Zachs (Morris Chestnut) to stop the threat. Under Siege 2 has received a mixed reception, but has made a considerable box-office profit. Plot Casey Ryback has retired from the United States Navy and is a chef at the Mile High Café in Denver, Colorado. Casey is taking his estranged niece, Sarah Ryback to Los Angeles to visit the grave of Sarah's father, his brother James Ryback. Sarah and Casey board the Grand Continental, a train traveling through the Rocky Mountains from Denver to Los Angeles. Before the train reaches the Rocky Mountains, it is flagged down by two terrorists disguised as railroad workers. The engineer and the brakeman step out and are murdered. A group of terrorists led by a crime boss-turned former U.S. government employee and computer genius Travis Dane and mercenary leader Marcus Penn, hijack the train. The terrorists cut train phone lines and take passengers and staff hostage, herding them into the last two train cars. Casey kills one terrorist, then slips away. He makes his way through the train, inside, then above. Sarah reassures a waitress that her father and uncle both were awarded medals, heroes. Two medals are so secret Casey cannot tell anyone, so he will not let anything happen to them. Dane worked on Grazer One, a top secret military satellite particle weapon for underground targets. The military fired Dane. Angry, he faked his suicide. He not only invented Grazer, he designed blocks, and added the feature to hide from tracking, as long as Grazer is in motion. He will not stop the train for six hours. Two former Department of Defense colleagues aboard hide their romantic relationship that violates Department of Defense regulations. Dane threatens them with burning needles in their eyes unless they reveal codes to take over Grazer. Fatima, the sole female mercenary, holds the needle. Despite their disclosures, after the codes are confirmed to work, they are thrown from the train over a deep river valley. Middle Eastern terrorists have offered Dane $1 billion to destroy the Eastern seaboard by using Grazer to target a nuclear reactor located under the Pentagon. Dane demonstrates Grazer to investors by destroying a Chinese waste-processing plant. After one investor offers an additional $100 million, despite the weapon's primary intention for subterranean targets, Dane destroys an airliner carrying the investor's ex-wife. The U.S. government cannot locate Dane or Grazer. Dane creates fifty "ghost satellites" to hide the location. When officials destroy what they think is Grazer, Dane explains the NSA best intelligence satellite was destroyed. As long as the train keeps moving, his location cannot be determined. Casey takes matters into his own hands. Train porter Bobby Zachs is reluctant, but the only help available. Casey also faxes a message to the owner of the Mile High Café, who finally reads it and relays the word to Admiral Bates. Bates quickly understands that Dane and the terrorists are on the train, and reluctantly approves a mission by two F-117 Stealth bombers to destroy the train. Zachs discovers that they are on the wrong tracks and are on a collision course with a Southern Pacific bulk freight train carrying gasoline tank cars. Casey kills the mercenaries one by one and releases the hostages, but Dane uses his computer skills to find the Stealth missiles and re-target Grazer to knock them out before they complete their mission. Penn takes Sarah as bait for Casey. Casey confronts Penn, who is aware of Casey's military past. Casey disarms Penn, and fatally breaks his neck. Casey finds Dane about to depart in a chopper hovering over the train. Dane is unaware that Zachs has killed Fatima and is forcing the pilot to wait for Sarah and Casey at gunpoint. When Dane informs Casey that there is no way to stop the satellite from destroying Washington, Casey shoots him. The bullet destroys his computer and injures Dane, who falls out of a window of the train. Control of the satellite is restored at the Pentagon and it is destroyed by remote control one second before it would have fired on the Pentagon, just before the two trains collide. The crash happens on a trestle, resulting in an explosion that destroys the bridge and kills Scotty, the mercenary driving the train. Casey races through the exploding train, and grabs a rope ladder hanging from the chopper. Dane, who survived the gunshot and the crash, also catches onto the ladder. He attempts to climb onto the helicopter, screams that he and Casey should join forces. Casey silently shuts the door, severs Dane's fingers, so Dane falls to his death into the explosion. Casey informs the Pentagon that the passengers are safe, because he previously detached the last two cars from the rest of the train. In the final scene, Sarah and Casey pay their final respects at her father's gravestone. Cast and characters Train Passengers and personnel *Steven Seagal as Casey Ryback *Katherine Heigl as Sarah Ryback *Morris Chestnut as Bobby Zachs *Brenda Bakke as Captain Linda Glider *David Gianopoulos as Captain David Trilling *Sandra Taylor as Kelly the Barmaid Terrorists *Eric Bogosian as Travis Dane *Everett McGill as Marcus Penn *Peter Greene as Penn's Mecenary #1 *Patrick Kilpatrick as Penn's Mercenary #2 *Scott Sowers as Penn's Mercenary #3 *Afifi Alaouie as Fatima, Penn's Female Mercenary *Jonathan Banks as Scotty *Henry Kingi as Penn's Native-American Mercenary U.S. Government *Andy Romano as Admiral Bates *Nick Mancuso as CIA director Tom Breaker *Dale Dye as Captain Nick Garza *Kurtwood Smith as Major General Stanley Cooper *Wren T. Brown as Captain Williams Other *Royce D. Applegate as Ryback's assistant cook External Links * *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Under Siege series Category:Die Hard on a Train scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with ex-gov't authority figure villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:R rated films Category:Sequels Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Warner Bros. movies Category:Steven Seagal action films Category:1990s era releases Category:1995 Category:Conrad W. Hall film productions